ABSTRACT: This Cancer Research Program will be carried out in cooperation with the other member institutions of the Southwest Oncology Group. It involves the Combined Modality (Medical Onclogy, Surgical Oncology, Radiation Oncology, Hematology, Pathology, and Immunology) Approach to the Management of adult patients with malignant disease. The principal investigator and the other participants in this effort have had broad experience in cooperative therapeutic research. We have successfully collaborated in a Combined Modality Program in the Southwest Oncology Group over the past three and one-half years. The investigators listed have made major contributions to the Group effort in administrative capacity (Chairman of the Leukemia Committee (CAC), Co-Chairman of the Lymphoma Committee (CAC), Chairman of the Surgical Quality Control Committee (ABC), and Chairman of the Disease and Discipline Committee Chairman (CAC). In addition, they have made major scientific and patient accrual contributions. A total of 508 patients have been registered from July 1976 to December 1979, 152 of which have been registered in 1979.